Rozen Maiden Magic Backlash
by Silent Kamryn
Summary: What would happen if The Rozen Maidens had been reborn as witches? What would happen if Suigintou was falling in love with Shinku? But...she was also falling in love with Draco Malfoy? Warning: CONTAINS YURI, HPXRM, AND ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSES! MAY CAN TO M


Suigintou leaned against the wall of the corridor. Her red eyes drifted to a brown haired boy and a blonde boy. She closed her eyes and listened to the girl singing softly beside her. She suddenly stopped.

"Who told you to stop?" Suigintou asked, opening her eyes.

"Excuse me?" the girl replied, confused.

"Who asked for you to stop?"

"Well…no one…I just thought it was being a bother…"

"Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Well, because your eyes and…"

"I was trying to enjoy it."

"Oh…"

"Who are you?"

"Megu…uh…Megumi Hayashi…"

"Suigin…actually…Suigintou Rozen…"

Suigintou smiled. This girl…she had to be a pureblood. No one would be like that…standing next to her. Everyone would have backed away. EVERYONE knew the Rozen Family was very wealthy and full of Purebloods. Poor Suigintou…her family was all going to Hogwarts this year. She had four other sisters. The twins Suiseiseki and Souiseiseki, and of course, the other twins Barasuishou and Kirakishou…not Suigintou's favorite family. Her eyes glinted to her more closely related family. She liked Kira and Bara more than anyone in the family... well except her Father. She loved him most of all.

"Kira," Suigintou was not very happy.

"Nani, onee-chan?" the white haired girl asked.

"Who's the blonde boy and the blonde girl?"

"The blonde boy is Draco Malfoy…and the blonde girl is Shinku Malfoy…she's his half sister."

"Father or mother?"

"Father, I believe."

"Pureblood or mudblood?"

"Pure, of course!"

"Which house?"

"Her brother might be in Slytherin with us…you know we're bound to be there. Her…she might be in Gryffindor."

"Perfect," She purred.

Suigintou wasn't one to tease someone but when opportunities came up, how to resist? "Hey Malfoys," She smirked.

"Hello…" the girl…Shinku…replied.

"Shin…don't mess with her…" She heard her brother hiss to her.

"Shinku, is it? Come with me, I wish to strike a bargain with you." Suigintou smiled.

"What, Rozen?"

"Come, come…"

"Bargain first…walk off second…"

"Listen here, sweetheart. I don't negotiate…"

"Student's line up by name!" The Head for Gryffindor said.

Kirakishou stood in the second spot. In front of her was Barasuishou and behind her were Suigintou, then Suiseiseki and finally Souiseiseki. They walked in. Suigintou looked behind her, behind Souiseiseki, all the way to the back. No one she knew. Oh that's right, Malfoy came way before R and Hayashi came way before M and R. They entered the Great Hall and filed out. Suigintou watched as names were called. Granger, Himazawa (Twins named Kanaria and HinaIchigo, two girls she had known in Japan), and finally, Hayashi. "Megumi Hayashi…" the woman called.

As soon as the hat brushed her hair, it called out the one house Suigintou was happy to hear. "Slytherin!" More names…Malfoy…

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Shinku Malfoy!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kuso," Suigintou whispered.

"Barasuishou Rozen!"

"Slytherin!"

"Yatta!" Suigintou whispered.

"Kirakishou Rozen!"

"Slytherin!"

"Yatta!" She cheered again.

"Suigintou Rozen!"

Suigintou froze. She felt her feet drag her up the stairs and she sat upon the bench. Her eyes were calm…red but calm.

"Ah, wonderful! Such a long time I've waited for a girl this different! Suigintou, is it?"

"H…Hai…" She stuttered to the hat.

"Suigintou, you have wonderful things I could never imagine. You were the eldest of oh, wow, five sisters?"

"Hai…"

"And they're all here right now?"

"Hai…"

"Suigintou, you have wings?"

"Yes…black as death…"

"Ah, complex feelings of longing and sadness…wonderful! But now, I must put you in a house. You do not belong in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, for you are too dark for that."

"…"

"Then let it be…SLYTHERIN!"

And with that, Suigintou rushed off the stage. She sat down next to Kira and Megumi, who had become friends very quickly. "Goodbye pure Slytherin standards," Suigintou hissed to her friends as Suiseiseki stepped up. They laughed. The whole night went quickly…for Suigintou, she finally waltzed over to the guy who was eyeing her from across the Gryffindor table.

"Is there a possum on my head?"

"Uh…no?"

"Then why the hell are you staring there?"

"Well,"

"Are you some kind of freak? No wait, don't answer that. Do I LOOK funny to you? Would your face like to meet my wings? They'd be thrilled to bash in your ugly face."

"I'm sorry…" He was depressed now.

"Wonderful! Now while you're at it, you really should apologize for ever being born." Suigintou snapped and walked back down to her table. "Dude, you just got burned!" She smirked at the comments he received.

"Harsh, Nii-nii." Kira told her, her eyes flashing to the boy.

"Had to be done." Suigintou replied and continued to cut her food.

"But did you have to do it that hard?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because I felt like being demonical for once. I've not been able to go into my mirrors in god knows how long!"

"Ouchy," Kira smirked.

"Agreed, but nice format!" Megumi laughed.

"Arigatou gozamisu!" Suigintou replied.

Suigintou followed her new roommates up to their room. She caught the Malfoy boy staring at her and she caught the Malfoy GIRL staring at her. She shook her head and looked about. Kira and Bara were already closing their curtains. Bara's trunk had crystals spiking up out of the top. A little magic trick she had learned at age 4. Roses decorated Kira's trunk and a large white potted rose was growing beautifully. Megumi glanced at Suigintou, to see the young girl removing her clothes. "G…gomen…" She started to whisper. She stopped when she saw shocking details of Suigintou's body.

"You have wings?!" Megumi asked.

"Yes," Suigintou didn't sound proud.

"And the cracks?"

"A side effect,"

"But your torso…"

"It's missing? Yes, that's my major flaw. You know I used to be a doll right?"

"Yes, but…didn't he fix you?"

"Not at all!"

"Good night,"

"Yes, good night Megumi." And with that, Suigintou left the room.

On her way down, she noticed a boy walking downstairs too. "Good night, Draco." She whispered.

"Night, Lady Rozen," He replied.

"Call me Gin," She replied and lit a lantern. "Nighty night, Draco." She whispered and walked out.

Suigintou walked out of the room and she looked around. Blackness and fire…the perfect combination. She walked up the stairs until she noticed a light.

"Stop!" He said.

"Yes?" Suigintou replied.

"Where are you going at this hour, first year?"

"Outside…"

"To do what?"

"Fly, sir."

"With what? You have no broom."

"I use my wings, sir."

"Ah, I know you now."

"…"

"Suigintou Rozen…the eldest and darkest Rozen daughter there ever was."

"Yes, sir. I am her."

"Come with me. I wish to see you fly."

"Hai…sir, I have one question…"

"What might that be?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Professor Snape, your potions master and head of Slytherin."

"Oh, arigatou, Professor."

She walked by her newfound Professor. He must have been teased when he was younger…no man would be that mean. "I am a soldier…" She whispered and began to hum "Rise" by Origa, her all-time favorite song.

"Suigintou…" he said.

"Hai," she replied, nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"H…humming…"

"Yes I know that. But why?"

"Because the world does not have enough beauty and the voice makes our world a prettier place." She whispered softly.

"Here, you may fly here. You mustn't go too far out. Professor Dumbledore will be irritated that you are even sneaking out to fly."

"Yes, sir. I know."

Suigintou walked into the damp grass and closed her eyes. She remembered the past life of a doll…the blonde doll she had known, the same one that hurt her, the very same one that was here now, Shinku. Her eyes snapped open and the wings ripped through the cotton fabric of her night gown. She rose above the ground and began to circle the sky. She had nothing else to think about, but the wind rushing through her feathered wings.

The lyrics of "Rise" rushed through her brain and she couldn't hold it in any longer. "We rise above!!!" She sung and began to sing the song correctly. She glanced down at her professor and saw his eyes wide. He had never seen a human girl do this…no one had.

Suigintou glanced down and saw a rose and a crystal growing. She noticed that the rose was wrapping itself around the crystal. She looked to the side of it and saw two baby saplings entwining themselves around one another. Her feathers fell and brushed each one.

She looked to the side of her, into the open window of the Gryffindor tower. The boys stared at her. "Judgment day," she sung. She circled around the castle once more and lightly touched down on the balcony of the Astronomy tower. She floated down and brushed her bare feet across the ground before touching down. "Wow," her professor whispered. She nodded and ran to the dungeons. Her wings closed in and she whispered the password and entered the room.

"Oh my god! Suigintou, that was beautiful!" Megu smiled and threw her arms around her friend.

"I told you she was amazing!" Kira said.

"Why did you not tell us you were going to fly?" And Suigintou shrugged Megu's question off.

"I knew! Bara and I always know! She always sneaks out of the house at midnight. She flies much longer though. How come you didn't fly as much tonight Nii-Nii?"

"I met Professor Snape. He's our head of house and our potions master." Suigintou said.

"Night, Nii-Nii."

"Goodnight, Kirakishou. Good night, Barasuishou. Good night, Megumi." Suigintou said and went to her bed.

"Good night," her friends said.  
With that said, the lights went out and they went to sleep.


End file.
